If you still believe
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Um desejo levou-o a cometer um crime irreparável. Ela anda tendo lembranças de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Será que alguém descobrirá a verdade por trás desse amor? HaoxAnna - oneshot


**_If you still believe_**

"Caso 361: O caso dos gêmeos Asakura. Peço para que o júri se organize e, também, as pessoas presentes. Sobre a acusação de homicídio qualificado, como o réu se pronuncia?" Foram as duras palavras do juiz Marco, que parecia mais impaciente do que nos dias comuns.

"Culpado, excelência." O réu respondeu de uma forma tranqüila demais ou calma demais para uma acusação tão grave. Todos naquela sala pareceram tremer diante daquele olhar.

"E quanto às provas apresentadas pela promotoria?" O juiz perguntou, demonstrando todo o seu bom humor e a vontade de estar cuidando daquele caso.

"Nós encontramos estilhaços do copo ao lado do corpo da vítima, vossa excelência." Tao Ren, defensor da promotoria, disse. "Encontramos,também, as digitais do réu presentes no corpo da vítima e ele estava na mesma sala da vítima na noite do crime."

"Prossiga, senhor Ren." O juiz disse, dando um longo suspiro.

"Nós, da promotoria, decidimos fazer um acordo com o réu se este mesmo se julgasse culpado. Todas as provas o apontam como principal suspeito, ao que tudo consta." Ren prosseguiu. "Ao que me parece, o vigia da casa e uma das empregadas o viram entrar meia hora antes do crime ser cometido."

"E essas pessoas se encontram presentes?" Perguntou o juiz, passando seus olhos cuidadosamente por cada pessoa presente naquele tribunal.

"Sim, e estão dispostas a testemunhar." Ren disse. "Eu chamo, primeiro, Ryunosuke Umemiya o vigia." Ren chamou-o e o homem ergueu-se da platéia, caminhando até o policial que segurava um grosso livro.

"Jura dizer a verdade, somente a verdade e nada mais que a verdade durante este tribunal?"O policial perguntou.

"Eu juro." Ryu respondeu, de cabeça baixa.

"Diga-nos o que houve na noite de 11 de novembro, senhor Ryunosuke." Ren disse com calma.

"Eu estava no meu posto normal de vigia da casa e o patrão Hao chegou em sua moto. Eu estranhei o fato de o patrão Yoh não ter me avisado, mas deixei que ele entrasse. Eram irmãos, então não havia problema, não é?" Ele baixou o rosto para esconder as lágrimas. "Tudo o que eu me lembro, depois disso, foi de ver a patroa Anna chegando com o patrãozinho e, pouco depois, os gritos das empregadas foram ouvidos. Eu fui ver o que era e encontrei meu patrão morto na sala de música."

"Sem mais perguntas, excelência."Ren sentou-se em sua cadeira e Marco olhou bem para o advogado de defesa.

"Não há perguntas por parte da defesa?" O juiz perguntou, ajeitando os óculos.

"Não, excelência." O próprio Hao respondeu, antes que o pobre advogado pudesse faze-lo.

"Muito bem." O juiz Marco olhou para Ren, em sinal para que prosseguissem.

"Então eu chamo a segunda testemunha de acusação, Matilda Matisse." Ren ajeitou a gravata e viu a mulher erguer-se na platéia e ir até o policial que segurava o livro.

"Jura dizer a verdade, somente a verdade e nada mais que a verdade?" O oficial repetiu todo o juramento.

"Eu juro." Ela respondeu, assim como o outro.

"Então conte-nos o que se lembra daquela conturbada noite, senhorita Matilda."

"Prefiro que me chame de Matie." Ela piscou para Ren.

"Apenas prossigam, sem intimidades."O juiz Marco disse, ajeitando os óculos.

"Ta, ta..." Matilda revirou os olhos e tornou a olhar para Ren. "Eu estava me retirando para dormir, assim como as outras empregadas, quando ouvi a moto do senhor Hao chegar." Ela disse com calma. "Eu resolvi atender a porta antes de terminar o meu turno e vi o senhor Hao entrar com mais seriedade do que de costume. Antes, ele costumava brincar conosco, mas...naquela noite ele sequer me cumprimentou." Uma breve pausa. "Depois disso, eu subi junto com as outras empregadas, mas nós ouvimos o barulho do copo se quebrando e, logo depois, a senhorita Anna chegando. Ela estava numa viagem de negócios, portanto, nós fomos verificar o que houve."

"Nós, quem?" Ren perguntou.

"Eu e as outras empregadas da casa." Ela completou.

"Todas vocês?" Ren insistiu.

"Apenas eu, a Kanna e a Mari." Matilda terminou.

"E estas duas, não irão testemunhar?" Marco perguntou.

"A Kanna está com caxumba e não pode sair de casa. A Mari não fala." Matilda disse para o juiz.

"Isso não ajuda no caso." Marco deu um longo suspiro e olhou para Hao. "Você não vai dizer nada em sua defesa, senhor Asakura?"

"Não. Eu apenas decidi aceitar o acordo com a promotoria." O jovem rapaz concluiu.

"E o que o júri decide?" Marco perguntou, olhando na direção dos jurados.

Pequenos sons de cochichos podiam ser ouvidos enquanto cada jurado tomava sua decisão. Depois de algum tempo, um deles se levantou.

"O júri chegou a um acordo, vossa excelência." A voz imponente de Silver soou naquela sala.

"E então?" Marco perguntou.

"Nós consideramos o réu, Hao Asakura, culpado pela morte do irmão." Silver concluiu e tornou a sentar-se.

"Então como juiz, segundo o poder que me foi dado, eu condeno Hao Asakura por homicídio qualificado a quinze anos de prisão sem direito a condicional, pela morte de Yoh Asakura por meio de envenenamento. O caso está encerrado." O martelo foi batido contra a madeira oca daquela mesa. O som ecoou por toda a sala que começava a esvaziar.

O réu se ergueu algemado. Ele estava sendo acompanhado por dois policiais, mas ela pareceu não se mover. Ela estava vestida de preto e apenas observava a cena. Os olhares dos dois se cruzaram uma última vez e ele falou.

"O que eu fiz, eu fiz por nós." E ela não respondeu. Ele foi levado e nenhuma palavra foi dita por parte dela, até que um garoto pequeno demais para sua idade se aproximou.

"Não escute o que ele diz, Anna. É melhor nós irmos embora." Manta disse, olhando para Anna, mas ela não respondeu. "O Hana não está com você? Sei que ainda está muito abalada por isso, mas..."

"O Hana está na casa dos avós." Foi a única coisa que Anna disse, antes de deixar aquela sala.

"Ela ainda está muito abalada, Manta. Afinal...o Yoh era marido da Anna." A voz de Lyserg soou fraca e Manta entendeu porquê. O garoto estava com os olhos vermelhos e ainda chorava pela morte injusta do amigo.

"Não podemos culpa-la. Aquele Hao Asakura é um assassino." Manta respondeu com seriedade e Lyserg concordou com isso.

Ela escutou, mas fingiu que não. Ignorou cumprimentos e passou por todo mundo. Ignorou o carro que a esperava e saiu andando com as próprias pernas.

_O destino gosta mesmo de brincar, não é?_ _Parece que quanto mais nos esforçamos, mais distantes ficamos._

Anna deu um longo suspiro e parou sentada no balanço de um playground. Já era fim de tarde, por isso, não havia ninguém.

_Fazem mais ou menos dois anos que eu te conheci, aqui, neste playground. Você não era ninguém em especial. Era apenas um músico daqueles que ganhava a vida tocando em bares e tirava uns trocos, nas horas vagas, tocando pelas ruas. Você podia ser muito mais do que isso. Claro que podia. Mas você era teimoso, teimoso como eu._

_Eu me lembro que as suas primeiras palavras vieram em forma de nota. Você tocava violão e também cantava. Eu não sei se era o meu mau-humor constante, mas a sua música me irritava. Era algo do John Lennon, eu tenho quase certeza disso._

"Você está sozinha nesse parque?" _Você perguntou em tom gentil. Eu não sabia se a conversa fiada era só para conseguir dinheiro, mas naquele dia, você me salvou._

"Não te interessa."_ A minha resposta veio imediatamente. Isso, quase sempre, assustava as pessoas. Me espantou que você apenas esboçasse um sorrisinho quando lancei um dos meus olhares mortais._

"Você está mal-humorada com algo."_ Você afirmou com um ar tipicamente calmo. Um ar que me causava irritação._

"Eu _sou_ mal-humorada. Agora, se me dá licença..." _Eu me levantei para sair dali. Você não deixou._

"Isso não traz frutos bons para a vida, moça." _Você disse com calma._ "Deixe que eu toque uma música pra você. Prometo que esta eu não vou cobrar." _Não foi o olhar persuasivo que você tinha e nem mesmo o sorriso provocante que me fizeram sentar novamente naquele balanço. Foi o simples fato de eu saber que você me seguiria até os confins do Japão se eu não escutasse aquela maldita música. Pelo menos foi o que pensei._

"Seja breve. Eu tenho compromisso agendado."_ Você sorriu novamente. Desta vez, um sorriso vitorioso, de quem conseguiu o que tanto queria. Eu ouvi você tocar, desta vez em silêncio. A música que você tocava era diferente. Era melodiosa. Como era mesmo o nome? If you...If you still believe! Era isso mesmo._

_Eu não havia percebido mas, naquele instante, você já havia me conquistado. Foi besteira minha tentar resistir. Aliás, resistir é uma palavra errada, porque eu não resisti a você._

"Uma moça linda como você, deveria sorrir. Essa tristeza não combina com a sua beleza." _Você falou essas palavras como se me conhecesse. Eu não perguntei o seu nome naquele dia. Eu não perguntei quem você era e você não perguntou quem eu era._

"Isso não é da sua conta."_ Foi a minha resposta. Eu gostaria de ter dito algo como_ Você tem razão, eu deveria sorrir mais vezes. _Ou_ Como você sabe que estou triste?_ Mas não. Ao invés disso eu disse_ Não é da sua conta. _E você não se mostrou abalado com a resposta. Você apenas sorriu e respondeu_ Nós voltaremos a nos encontrar.

"Senhorita Anna, o carro está esperando." A voz do homem soou firme. Não fazia tanto tempo que Anna o conhecia, mas sabia que era motorista da família Asakura há anos.

"Eu já estou indo, Luchist." Anna respondeu com tranqüilidade e se levantou do balanço, caminhando ao lado do motorista. Ela entrou na limusine e não se mostrou surpresa quando viu o filho sentado ali.

"Ele não parava de chorar, dizendo que queria ficar com a senhorita." Luchist disse quando já dirigia o carro.

"Tudo bem. Eu pretendia que ele passasse a noite na casa dos avós para que eu pudesse preparar tudo. Mas talvez seja melhor que ele fique comigo." Anna respondeu com tranqüilidade. Ela não era do tipo que se abalava por qualquer coisa.

"Ma-ma..." O garotinho murmurou baixo. Não devia ter mais que seus três anos e, por isso, não entendia bem a situação. Anna apenas suspirou e pegou-o nos braços.

"Para onde deseja ir, senhorita?" Luchist perguntou.

"Para casa." A resposta foi imediata. "Não. Vamos para a _minha_ casa." Aquele _minha_ Luchist compreendia. Apesar de não conhecer Anna há tanto tempo, ele sabia que local era este.

"Sim, senhorita." A resposta dele foi curta, breve e educada. Chegaram logo ao local. Uma bonita casa em um bonito bairro. Anna pegou Hana nos braços e saiu do carro. Nunca pedia para Luchist abrir ou fechar a porta e poucas vezes se despedia do motorista. Aquela era uma dessas.

"Boa noite, Luchist." Ela disse. "Tome cuidado com o trânsito."

"Boa noite, senhorita Anna. Jovem mestre." Luchist disse e abriu um sorriso ao ouvir as últimas palavras. "Muito obrigado. E..." Ele disse quando Anna já havia dado alguns passos na direção da casa. Ela se virou arqueando as sobrancelhas. "O senhor Hao não era má pessoa, senhorita. Apesar de tudo..."

"Não importa." A resposta foi curta e seca. Luchist apenas a viu entrar na casa e sumir de sua vista.

**X**

_O nosso segundo encontro foi, no mínimo, estranho. Eu já morava sozinha naquela época. Depois dos meus dezessete anos, eu me recusei a ficar em casa. O meu pai comprou uma casa – exagerada – pra mim num bairro nobre de Tókyo. É onde estou morando agora com o Hana._

_Ninguém ousou questionar o fato de eu vir pra cá. Achavam que eu estava perturbada e, de certa forma, isso era verdade. _

_Eu me lembro que foi numa noite de chuva a segunda vez que nos vimos. Eu estava com preguiça de cozinhar, então liguei pedindo uma pizza. Eu estava tentando instalar a tv, mas confesso que nunca fui boa nessa parte de eletrônicos. Você percebeu logo de cara. Quando eu ouvi a campainha, me desenrolei dos fios para abrir a porta. Acho que a minha cara denunciou a surpresa quando vi você entregando a pizza. Eu nunca vou me esquecer da sua cara de espanto._

"Aqui est...você?" _Aquele jeito tranqüilo desapareceu quando você me viu naquele vestidinho curto, não é? Você tentou disfarçar mas, como homem, nunca conseguiu me enganar. Eu percebi bem o que você estava olhando._

"O cantor do playground." _Eu tentei esconder a surpresa e, também, os fios da tv._

"Dificuldades técnicas, minha dama?" _Você perguntou com um sorrisinho estampado no rosto._

"Nada que eu não possa resolver sozinha." _Claro. Eu jamais admitiria e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém._

"Sei, sei."_ Sua resposta foi bem categórica e você não pediu para entrar. Simplesmente entrou._

"O que está fazendo?"_ Eu perguntei. _Estou entrando._ Você disse. Você entrou e descalçou os sapatos. Deixou a capa de chuva num canto qualquer e instalou a tv em cinco minutos, no máximo._

_Estranho é o modo como tudo aconteceu. Eu admito que jamais esperaria me apaixonar a primeira vista. Isso é coisa que só acontece em filmes, não é? _

_Naquela noite de chuva, você não foi embora. Eu jamais admiti que fui eu quem não deixei, mas você também não queria ir. Eu não sei se foi porque bebemos um pouco demais mas, quando eu acordei, você estava do meu lado e na minha cama._

_Acho que nenhum de nós entendeu direito o que estava acontecendo. Você só sorria o tempo todo. Um sorriso que eu aprendi a amar, assim como a você._

"Senhorita Anna? Está ouvindo? Senhorita Anna!" O último chamado de Jun foi o suficiente para despertá-la.

"Ahn? O que foi?" Ela perguntou distraidamente. Já fazia algum tempo que estava assim...tão distraída. Tão distraída quanto Yoh.

"Eu disse que sua viagem para Paris está programada para amanhã. Disse, também, que o jovem Hana pode ficar aos cuidados de Lyserg e Anne. Acho que ele adoraria brincar com a pequena Sophie." Jun concluiu, deixando a papelada ao lado dela.

"Certo. É só isso?" Anna perguntou com tranqüilidade.

"Sim." Ela respondeu com um suspiro. "Já fazem três meses, Anna. Você tem que se concentrar mais nos negócios da família. O seu pai está muito doente e você precisa assumir. Eu sei que a morte do senhor Yoh te afetou, mas..." Jun abaixou o rosto ao receber um olhar de reprovação da patroa.

"Se é só isso, a senhorita já pode se retirar." Anna concluiu com frieza e a secretária nada pôde fazer diante disso. Apenas se retirou.

Anna suspirou pesadamente e fechou os olhos. Por um instante quis esquecer-se de tudo aquilo. Mas as lembranças _dele_ sempre lhe vinham a mente, mesmo quando dormia. Abriu os olhos e revisou a papelada antes de sair dali para pegar o filho na casa dos avós.

**X**

_Não demorou mais que um mês para nós morarmos juntos, não é? Você nunca aceitou um emprego na indústria de automóveis do meu pai. Era orgulhoso demais para isso. Preferia continuar com suas músicas e bicos para colocar algum dinheiro naquela casa. Eu disse que não era necessário, mas você sempre foi orgulhoso._

_Eu não me importava e, na verdade, até preferia assim. Você nunca foi de falar da sua família, mas sempre perguntava da minha. Eu não falava mais do que você já sabia, mesmo assim, você perguntava._

_Nós resolvemos namorar escondido para não causar polêmica. Você não tinha um padrão de vida bom, não seria nada 'elegante' a filha dos Kyoyama se casar com um pé rapado como você. Não me leve a mal, mas era essa a nossa realidade._

_Quanto tempo nós tivemos essa felicidade? Acho que não durou mais do que seis meses. Tudo era bom demais. Perfeito demais. Como todo casal, nós brigávamos – até mais que o normal – as vezes. Mas tudo sempre acabava bem e, geralmente, depois que você tocava uma música, nós íamos pra cama._

_Por culpa da família, eu tive um casamento arranjando com alguém do meu patamar social. Você disse que lutaria por mim, mas de que adiantaria? Seriamos nós dois contra ricos e poderosos. Era melhor colocarmos um ponto final nisso. Os contos de fadas não duram para sempre, você sabe bem, deveria saber._

"Isso não é justo, Anna! Não é justo!" _Você me dizia. Realmente, não era justo, mas de que importava?_

"Não podemos fazer mais nada. Eu preciso cumprir com o meu dever." _Não era essa a resposta que eu queria dar. Mas eu não tive escolha, acredite em mim._

"Você não quer isso."_ Você afirmou com convicção e o seu olhar não deixou a desejar._

_O que aconteceu depois disso? Nós brigamos, claro. Nós brigamos e você tocou aquela mesma música do primeiro dia. If you still believe...é uma música muito bonita e eu a tenho gravada na sua voz. A rotina não mudou. Depois da música, cama. _

_Mas eu tinha que por um ponto final nisso. Eu não queria te fazer sofrer e eu não queria sofrer, sabe? Por isso eu preferi te deixar aquela carta. Os meses que passei com você foram os melhores da minha vida.Por isso eu pedi para que você não me seguisse. Pedi para que tentasse ser feliz de outra forma. Mas o destino é uma coisa maldita, não é?_ Você **_tinha_** _que estar lá. Claro que sim._

"O que a senhorita acha?" O sotaque francês pareceu forçado demais para Anna.

"Acho que este modelo está ótimo." Anna respondeu. Não que estivesse pensando naquilo. Ela só pensava _nele._

**X**

O cheiro de velas a incomodava. Ter que sempre usar preto a incomodava. O fato de ter que fazer o discurso na frente de toda aquela gente a incomodava. Já faziam cinco anos desde o assassinato de Yoh e, todo santo ano, ela ficava responsável pelo maldito discurso.

Hana a assistia sentado em uma das cadeiras. Estava ao lado de Sophie. Os dois eram como unha e carne, não se separavam nunca. Depois do discurso, era sagrado que todos fossem a casa dos Asakura para um jantar. Era estranho que sempre chovesse em 11 de novembro.

_Yoh Asakura. Atencioso, carinhoso e compreensivo eram poucas das qualidades que ele possuía. Era o tipo de homem que toda mulher desejava como marido. Toda mulher, menos eu._

_Eu não sei qual choque foi maior. Se foi o choque por ele ser idêntico a você ou se foi o choque por ver você sentado ao lado dele na mesa do jantar._

_A pergunta que se entalou na minha garganta, você entendeu pelo olhar. Depois de seis meses vivendo comigo, você aprendeu a me compreender não é mesmo, Hao?_

_Nossa sorte foi ninguém ter percebido e, de fato, soubemos disfarçar muito bem. A ovelha negra da família, era assim que você era conhecido. Saiu de casa com quinze anos porque não suportava que tentassem mandar em você. Isso eu descobri só depois. A única coisa que eu sabia, é que você estava lá só por causa do seu irmão._

_O Yoh era um bom homem. Acho que poderia ter gostado dele em um tempo mais remoto. Se eu não tivesse te conhecido...não. Acho que nosso amor não seria algo possível. Acho que eu e você nos encontraríamos uma hora ou outra, Hao. Isso seria inevitável._ _Tudo porque eu estava destinada a te amar, Hao._

_Foi naquela mesma noite que se anunciou o meu noivado com o seu irmão. Você não ousou a protestar e tampouco eu. Você até parecia feliz por nós dois. Eu teria me convencido disso se não te conhecesse tão bem. _

_A sua habilidade para disfarçar era incrível, nisso você era quase tão bom quanto eu. Você manteve a calma e a pose mesmo depois que o Yoh te chamou para padrinho. Eu admiro você por isso até hoje._

"O carro está pronto, senhorita Anna." Luchist disse com calma para Anna, que se encontrava sentada na sala junto com os demais convidados.

"Mas já vai tão cedo, Anna?" Kino perguntou com tranqüilidade.

"Eu gostaria de ficar mais, mas o Hana está cansado, vovó." Anna respondeu, pegando o garotinho – já não mais tão pequeno – no colo.

"Ele poderia dormir em um dos quartos mas, tudo bem, entendo que tenha trabalho." Kino disse.

"Nós também devemos ir, Lys. A Sophie está igualmente cansada." Anne disse com calma, aninhando a menina sonolenta nos braços.

"Eu vou pedir para o motorista preparar o carro." O rapaz respondeu com um sorriso dócil. "Me acompanha, Anna?"

"Claro." Anna respondeu e acompanhou Lyserg.

Lyserg parou antes de chegarem aos carros. Anna compreendeu.

"Pode ir na frente, Luchist? Eu tenho assuntos a tratar com Lyserg." Anna disse com calma e entregou Hana ao homem, para que o levasse até o carro.

"O que está acontecendo com você, Anna?" Lyserg foi direto na pergunta. "A cada dia que passa eu te sinto mais e mais distante de todos nós."

"Não é nada com que deva se preocupar." Ela também foi direta na resposta e não dava nenhuma brecha para que ele fizesse nova pergunta.

"Já fazem cinco anos desde que o Hao matou o Yoh. Eu achava que isso passaria e que a causa da sua distração era a morte dele. Mas começo a achar que meu palpite estava errado, Anna." Lyserg disse com certo pesar.

"Acho que você está vendo chifre em cabeça de cavalo, Lyserg." Anna respondeu categoricamente, como Hao faria.

"Eu só quero acreditar que você não está assim por causa do Hao, Anna." Lyserg deu um longo suspiro.

"A Anne está vindo com a Sophie." Ela disse. "Tenha uma boa noite, Lyserg." E dito isso, Anna foi para o carro, sem esperar uma resposta do jovem inglês.

"Anna..." Lyserg viu a limusine partir e não pôde deixar passar despercebido que estava preocupado.

"Ainda preocupado com isso, Lyserg?" Anne perguntou com calma, ajeitando Sophie – que já dormia – no colo.

"Algo nessa história não parece certo, Anne. Acho que os negócios da família não foram os motivos pro Hao matar o Yoh." Ele mordeu o polegar levemente, indicando que estava nervoso.

"Então está na hora do detetive Lyserg Diethel entrar em ação." Anne disse com um sorrisinho. "Se isso está te incomodando, descubra a verdade, querido." Anne deu-lhe um selinho leve antes de entrar no carro com Sophie.

"Talvez você tenha razão." Foram as palavras dele antes de entrar no carro e dar ordem para que fossem para casa.

**X**

_O meu casamento foi lindo. Um verdadeiro sonho. Um casamento perto de um lago onde todos tinham que ir vestidos com trajes brancos. O Yoh fez questão de fazer uma festa divina, acho que toda mulher desejava isso, mas eu não. Eu só desejava o homem que estava ao lado de Tamao no altar. Eu só desejava você, Hao._

_Eu tentava nunca olhar para você. Tentava simplesmente ignorar a sua presença. Na hora de dizer sim, eu senti que suas mãos estavam cerradas. Eu senti a sua vontade de pular no pescoço daquele padre. Sim, eu também queria fazer isso, mas acabei com tudo dizendo um simples sim._

_Durante a festa, eu procurava te evitar. Eu ficava com os convidados, conversava com as garotas na maior parte do tempo. Eu me casei aos dezessete anos e elas se perguntavam se eu conseguiria ser feliz. Claro que não. Eu só seria feliz se estivesse com você._

_Te evitar parecia cada vez mais difícil, porque você fazia ser difícil. Foi numa dessas horas, em que eu resolvi me afastar para tomar um ar que você se aproximou de mim sem ninguém perceber._

"Está se divertindo, Anna?"_ Você perguntou em tom irônico. Estava com uma taça de champagne nas mãos._

"Você sabe a resposta."_ Eu retruquei e você sorriu._

"Eu achei que pudéssemos ser felizes para sempre daquele jeito, Anna."_ Você disse sem me olhar. Fez isso para eu não enxergar as lágrimas nos seus olhos, não é? Mas eu as enxerguei mesmo assim._

"A vida não é um conto de fadas, Hao."_ Eu respondi para você. Seria muito melhor que nós tivéssemos nos afastado naquele instante._

"Ah! Aí estão vocês!" _Aquela voz doce e gentil não deixou que eu me enganasse sequer por um instante._ "Achei que não fosse encontra-los mais."_ Yoh sentou-se entre nós com um sorriso calmo e eu sequer conseguia olha-lo sem ver você._

"Espero que você não se importe de eu ter roubado sua noiva por alguns instantes."_ O seu sorriso sarcástico nunca deixava a desejar, Hao. Aquelas suas palavras tinham um ar zombeteiro, mas eu entendi bem o recado._

"Nós estávamos apenas conversando, Yoh."_ Eu disse com tranqüilidade e meu olhar se manteve impassível._ "Conversando sobre música."_ Eu completei com a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça. Me arrependi profundamente de ter dito 'música'._

"Música, é? Então acho que você já descobriu que o meu irmão é músico, né?" _O sorriso de Yoh era lindo, sabe? Acho que o sorriso dele é do que mais vou sentir falta._ "Ah! Eu tive uma idéia! Por que você não toca uma das suas músicas pra nós, Hao?"_ A inocência naquelas palavras sempre te desarmavam, não é? Você não sabia dizer não a um pedido tão sincero._

"Bom, eu..."_ Você tentou argumentar, mas não resistiu ao olhar de cachorro sem dono do seu irmão._

"Ele acha que seria uma ótima idéia, Yoh. Eu também adoraria ouvir uma canção do seu irmão." _Eu respondi. Se eu não tivesse feito isso, você podia ter dito alguma besteira._

_E você cantou, Hao. Existiam diversas músicas que você podia ter escolhido. Sempre existiam músicas alegres, músicas de farra, qualquer tipo. Mas acho que você escolheu aquela, justamente, para me provocar. If you still believe. Eu jamais vou me esquecer dessa canção._

"Mamãe, eu vou sair com a Sophie." Hana disse com calma.

"Tudo bem, Hana. Só não volte muito tarde." Anna respondeu, olhando pela janela, e viu Hana se aproximar pelo reflexo do vidro.

"O que há de errado? Você sempre está olhando por essa janela. As vezes eu sinto que você quer me dizer algo." Hana deu um longo suspiro, agachando-se na frente dela.

Anna parou o olhar no filho, olhando-o fixamente. Assustou-se, porém, ao ver outra pessoa ali. Não pôde deixar de sorrir. Um sorriso irônico.

"Você é a cara do seu pai, Hana." Ela disse e ele sorriu.

"Eu fico feliz por isso. Eu gostaria de tê-lo conhecido melhor." Hana ergueu-se. "Eu vou ir ou iremos perder a sessão do cinema."

"Leve um agasalho." Foram as últimas palavras de Anna antes daquele jovem de doze anos sair pela porta. Já faziam nove anos... "Um dia você saberá da verdade, Hana." Anna deu um longo suspiro a olhar pela janela.

**X**

_Nunca me pareceu certo mentir para estar com você, Hao. Yoh era um jovem promissor que cuidava muito bem dos negócios da família. Eu também tinha muito trabalho a fazer e por isso sempre viajava. Bem, quase sempre._

_Quantas vezes eu disse que viajaria somente para ficar com você, aqui, nesta casa? Eu sentia tanto pelo Yoh...mas eu simplesmente não conseguia dormir com ele sem pensar que era você._

_Vocês eram extremamente diferentes, Hao. Na cama, no jeito de ser, em tudo. Claro que, como gêmeos, vocês tinham muito em comum. A tranqüilidade de vocês chegava a dar raiva. Mas você era uma pessoa extremamente arrogante e orgulhosa, enquanto que, seu irmão era simples e humilde. Chegava a ser engraçado comparar vocês dois._

_Não foi muito tempo depois de ter me casado com o Yoh que eu descobri que estava grávida. Eu quase entrei em desespero porque eu sabia que o pai não era o Yoh. Não tinha como ser._

_Você quase deu pulos de alegria ao receber essa notícia, não é? Você finalmente teria o filho que tanto sonhou. Uma pena você ter esquecido do mero detalhe de que eu era casada. Casada com o **seu** irmão._

Vamos fugir._ Você disse. Mas claro que não daria certo, Hao. Eles nos perseguiriam até o inferno se fosse necessário e você sabia disso._

_Eu decidi que seria melhor não nos vermos mais. Claro que a decisão nunca durava mais que uma semana. Se eu não te procurava, você fazia visitas inesperadas na minha casa. O Yoh sempre te recebia de braços abertos e éramos obrigados a manter uma encenação enquanto conversávamos._

"Eu estou grávida." _Eu disse um dia desses para o Yoh. A cara de espanto dele foi surpreendente. Ele disse que já vinha desconfiando por ter ouvido eu me levantar diversas vezes durante a noite._

_A felicidade dele era algo que eu não conseguia ver sem sentir remorso. Aquele filho não era dele. Era seu, Hao. Yoh passou a me tratar como uma verdadeira rainha quando descobriu que eu estava grávida. Ele sempre me perguntava sobre nomes, eu nunca dava uma resposta a ele._

"Senhorita Anna?" Aquela mesma voz de anos atrás continuava a despertá-la de seu mundo de sonhos.

"Sim, Jun?" Anna olhou para ela com tranqüilidade.

"O senhor Hana perguntou se poderia viajar até Londres com os Diethel. Ele disse que a menina Sophie o convidou." Jun respondeu.

"Ele está na linha?" Anna perguntou, sem muito interesse.

"Está sim, gostaria de falar com ele?"

"Não. Apenas diga que ele pode ir e que conversaremos assim que ele voltar." Anna respondeu dando um longo suspiro.

"E quanto ao jantar de comemoração pelos seus vinte e nove anos?" Jun perguntou.

"Diga que estarei em reunião." Anna respondeu.

**X**

_Hana foi o nome que eu escolhi para fazer uma espécie de jogo com vocês dois. O kanji "Ha" que podia ser de Yoh ou Hao mais "na" do meu próprio nome. Acho que você gostou da minha brincadeira, Hao._

_Quando o Hana nasceu, vocês dois estavam lá. Você tentava acalmar o Yoh, dizendo que ficaria tudo bem. Mas eu sentia que você estava tão nervoso quanto ele quando viu o bebê nos meus braços._

_Segundo as regras, apenas o pai pode entrar para ver o bebê depois do parto. Yoh insistiu para que você entrasse também e você foi a segunda pessoa a segurar o bebê. Até mesmo antes do Yoh._

_Todos diziam que o Hana era a cara do pai e, de fato, era mesmo. Apesar de serem gêmeos univitelinos, você e Yoh tinham algumas diferenças. O seu traço é muito mais sensual que o dele. Eu, pelo menos, achava isso._

_O tempo foi passando e Yoh parecia não desconfiar de nada. Ele tratava Hana como um verdadeiro filho e amava contar histórias para ele, antes que pegasse no sono._

_Você sempre estava lá em casa, para ver como o Hana estava. Eu dizia que era arriscado você aparecer tanto. Você nem se importava. _

_As vezes eu acho que o Yoh sabia da verdade. Hana era um menino esperto e começou a andar cedo. Eu me lembro bem que o Yoh disse que ele andava como você._

"Isso não pode continuar, Anna." _Você me disse depois de Hana completar três anos. Eu havia deixado ele com Yoh e saí a 'negócios'._

"O que não pode continuar é essa traição, Hao. Eu não consigo mais dormir ao lado do seu irmão sem imaginar as coisas terríveis que fiz a ele."_ Eu fui até a janela e você me seguiu._

"Vamos fugir, Anna. Nós podemos tentar a vida em outro país." _Você insistia nesses planos de fuga, mas nunca daria certo._

"Não, Hao. É melhor pararmos com isso. É melhor você não ir mais ver o Hana e é melhor eu não vir mais te ver."_ Eu disse com convicção e não esperei uma resposta sua. Apenas saí dali._

"Está acordada, mamãe?" A voz de Hana soou baixa da porta do quarto. Hana já era um rapaz e, em seus dezoito anos, só não se parecia mais com Hao pelo fato de ser loiro.

"Sim, eu estou." Anna respondeu com certo pesar e sentou-se ali na cama. "Venha até aqui, meu filho." O pesar em suas palavras fez Hana recuar alguns passos.

"O que houve?" O rapaz tratou de aproximar-se devagar.

"Acho que agora você já está preparado para saber da verdade. Ouça com atenção tudo o que vou te dizer e fique sabendo que não te culparei se me odiar depois disso." Anna esboçou um sorriso triste e afagou o rosto de Hana com cuidado.

"Está me assustando, mamãe..." O rapaz disse apreensivo.

"Apenas ouça minha história." Ela disse com firmeza e ele se calou.

_Você decidiu tudo por conta própria não é, Hao? Eu sabia que você era capaz de muita coisa, mas não disso._

_Foi numa noite, quando realmente viajei a negócios. Eu resolvi levar o Hana comigo desta vez e o Yoh não contestou. O que houve naquele dia, eu realmente não sei._

_Dizem que notícia ruim chega logo, isso eu aprendi com você. Ouvi o meu celular tocar as onze da noite. Era você. Quantas vezes eu já tinha dito para não me procurar mais? Hana dormia e eu resolvi atender._

"O que você quer? Já não te disse que seria melhor não me procurar mais?" _Eu disse com seriedade, com frieza. Precisava acabar logo com isso._

"Estamos livres agora, Anna. Finalmente poderemos ficar juntos..." _A sua voz soou trêmula demais e chorosa demais para mim. Naquele instante, eu já sabia o que você tinha feito, Hao. Mesmo assim, eu não quis acreditar._

"Eu estou indo aí."_ Foi a minha resposta antes de desligar o celular. Eu não esperei amanhecer para sair com Hana daquele hotel. Aluguei um jatinho e arranjei um piloto que me levasse até o Japão pelo dobro do preço._

_Quando cheguei na casa, não havia cheiro de sangue. Eu estava trêmula demais para acertar a fechadura de primeira. Depois de muito esforço eu consegui abrir a porta que dava para a entrada principal da casa. Eu me obriguei a vasculhar cada cômodo daquela casa antes de chegar até a sala de música onde vocês estavam._

"O que você fez...?"_ A minha pergunta soou demasiado assustada quando vi o corpo de Yoh estirado no chão e o copo quebrado ao seu lado. Você estava sentado no banco do piano, apenas olhando para ele. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e você ainda chorava._

"Esse era o único jeito de ficarmos juntos, Anna..."_ Você disse com uma voz fraca. Eu não precisei medir o pulso de Yoh para saber que estava morto._

"Ele era seu irmão, Hao..."_ Eu murmurei baixo. O único jeito de ficarmos juntos...as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos ao pensar que você estava certo._

"E eu o amava, Anna."_ Você afirmou com uma convicção que eu não achei que teria depois do que fez._ "Mas o amor que eu sinto por ele é pequeno comparado ao amor que sinto por vocês dois."_ Confesso que o seu olhar, naquele instante, me assustou Hao. Eu tentei me recompor sem sucesso e não foi muito depois que os empregados da casa perceberam o alvoroço que estava acontecendo ali._

"Ele não merecia..."_ Eu murmurei baixo. Yoh realmente não merecia um destino como esse. Mas ele sorria. Mesmo depois de morto, ele sorria._

_A polícia chegou pouco tempo depois. Você não resistiu e nem tentou fugir. Você simplesmente aceitou e foi para a cadeia. Eu fui interrogada sobre o que havia acontecido, mas não consegui dizer uma palavra. Naquela noite, o Hana não parou de chorar._

_Você se pronunciou culpado no julgamento. Acho que foi uma forma de se redimir com seu irmão, mas isso nos separou, Hao. O destino sempre brincou conosco._

_Amanhã é o dia em que você sai da prisão. Hoje, eu decidi revelar toda a verdade ao Hana. Não achei que a reação dele seria diferente dessa que estou vendo agora, mas eu já não conseguia mais viver com esse sentimento de culpa dentro de mim. _

_Eu gostaria muito de acreditar que todos nós poderíamos viver felizes e longe daqui, mas isso jamais acontecerá. Minha pena também está cumprida, Hao._

_Dentro de poucos instantes, o veneno fará efeito. Acho que a morte não era o suficiente para apagar este crime que cometemos, por isso, eu resolvi sofrer o mesmo que o Yoh sofreu. Eu deixei uma carta aos cuidados do Hana e eu espero que ele te entregue. O sofrimento dele é inevitável, Hao._

_A música que estou ouvindo agora, é a mesma que você cantou pra mim. Eu gostaria muito de poder viver ao seu lado, mas eu jamais conseguiria dormir com você sem enxergar o Yoh. Engraçado, não é? _

_Essa carta conta toda a nossa história, desde o início. Eu espero que você encontre nela, o mesmo que eu encontrei. Agora eu sinto que tudo está ficando escuro. Mas não se esqueça, Hao: eu esperarei por você enquanto acreditar no amor._

**X**

Ele segurou a carta em completo silêncio. Estranhou que Anna não fosse entrega-la pessoalmente. Depois de tanto tempo sem ver o mundo lá fora, como tudo estaria?

"Obrigado por ter vindo." Hao disse enquanto ambos entravam no carro.

"Só obedeci o pedido da minha mãe." A voz soou fria demais quando o rapaz falou e ele apenas o acompanhou até aquela casa.

Eles não trocaram mais palavras. Hana apenas entregou a chave para ele e virou-se para sair dali, mas parou antes de entrar no carro.

"Você vai encontrar o que procura dentro do armário do banheiro, depois de ler a carta. Mamãe pediu para eu te dar esse recado. Adeus, Hao." O rapaz entrou no carro e então partiram.

Hao não entendeu ou fingiu não entender o que Hana havia dito. Ele apenas caminhou até a cadeira onde costumava ficar e sentou. Era uma cadeira de frente para a cadeira que Anna costumava ficar e, Hao ficou admirado ao ver que tudo ainda estava no lugar.

A curiosidade de ver as palavras daquela carta. A curiosidade por não saber o motivo de Anna não ter ido vê-lo. Tudo isso o estava matando. Abriu a carta num impulso e começou a lê-la devagar.

'_Eu não quero que me leve a mal por não ter ido entregar esta carta pessoalmente, Hao. Acontece que eu também estava cumprindo a minha pena por ter deixado você cometer tal crime com o Yoh._

_Eu não peço para que se arrependa pelo que fez. Peço, apenas, para que leia cada parágrafo desta carta cuidadosamente. Aqui estão todas as nossas lembranças, desde o nosso primeiro encontro. Eu demorei exatos quinze anos para me lembrar de tudo e, um dia antes de você ser solto, eu terminei de escreve-la._

_A essa altura você deve estar imaginando porque estou escrevendo estas coisas. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não te culpo pelo seu ato. Eu gostaria que o Yoh ainda estivesse vivo, mas não havia outro jeito, não é?_

_O Hana já sabe de toda a verdade e, se você está lendo isso agora, deve compreender porque ele estava com tanto ódio. Depois de terminar de ler, eu quero que você cheque o armário. Aquele é o último presente que eu posso te dar._

_Eu te amo, Hao.'_

A primeira página de introdução, fez com que o homem sentisse um calafrio lhe percorrer a espinha. Hao deu um longo suspiro e tentou se controlar, antes de começar a ler a carta.

Reler cada uma de suas lembranças junto de Anna o fez debulhar-se em lágrimas. Parecia que só agora ele compreendia o sofrimento a que tinha submetido todos eles.

Muitas vezes, durante a carta, ela confessava como estava se sentindo em cada momento. Aquilo o fez sentir-se mal. Depois de terminar de lê-la, ele foi até o armário do banheiro. Compreendeu o que ela havia feito.

"Eu sinto muito, Anna." Hao disse antes de entornar o copo de água com aquela substância. Depois disso, ele apenas se sentou na cadeira de frente para a dela segurando a carta e não se surpreendeu ao ouvir o 'click' da porta.

"Eu finalmente compreendi o que houve." A voz de Lyserg soou séria da porta e ele sentou-se na cadeira que era de Anna. "Adultério. Você e Anna eram amantes, não é?"

"Nós éramos muito mais do que simples amantes." A carta deslizou de suas mãos e Hao fechou os olhos abrindo um sorrisinho. "Aí há tudo o que você precisa saber. Apenas uma coisa não está contida aí. Você quer saber o que houve naquela noite em que eu fui visitar o Yoh, Lyserg?"

"O que houve?" O inglês perguntou, olhando-o com seriedade, e sem entender porque ele queria lhe revelar aquelas coisas.

"Quando a Anna viajou, eu já havia planejado tudo. O fato de ela ter levado o Hana foi um bônus para mim. Eu fui até a casa do meu irmão e ele me esperava na sala de música."

"Venha até aqui, Hao. Sente-se."_ Ele disse com uma voz calma. Calma como sempre._

"O que você quer? Por que me chamou tão tarde da noite, Yoh?" _Eu perguntei, mas não me sentei. Eu fui até o bar e preparei duas bebidas. Na dele eu já havia posto o veneno, mas fiquei segurando ambas por um tempo._

"O Hana é seu filho, não é?"_ Ele perguntou quase afirmando aquilo e eu me mostrei surpreso._

"De onde tirou essa idéia?"_ Eu perguntei._

"Eu contratei um detetive. Eu não contratei o Lyserg porque não queria envolver amigos. Ele me disse que você e a Anna vem saindo juntos há um bom tempo."_ Yoh disse com um sorriso tranqüilo. Eu não compreendia essa calma dele._

"Eu amo a Anna, Yoh."_ Foram as minhas palavras, antes de deixar as bebidas em cima do piano._

"Eu também amo a Anna, Hao." _A resposta dele foi sensata e sincera. Eu vi a sinceridade nos olhos dele, entende?_ "Mas eu sei que ela te ama também."

"O que está insinuando, Yoh? Que vai nos deixar livres?" _Eu perguntei com um ar irônico._

"Não."_ Ele respondeu e caminhou até o piano. Acho que foi minha sorte ele ter pego a bebida certa._ "Eu te darei três dias para deixar o país antes de mandar assassinos atrás de você. Eu não vou perder a Anna por nada, Hao. Nem por você." _Ele respondeu com um sorriso. Um sorriso que eu imaginei que ele jamais daria._

"Entendo. Você me surpreendeu, irmãozinho. É uma pena que eu esteja um passo à sua frente."_ Eu sorri de volta para ele e não foi muito depois que ele morreu._

"Está mentindo." Lyserg disse com os olhos arregalados.

"Não estou. A Anna não soube disso, é uma pena que tenha se matado antes." Hao respondeu com um longo suspiro. "Eu te aconselho a pegar esta carta e deixar a casa, Lyserg. Eu vou morrer dentro de alguns minutos com o efeito do veneno."

"Você..." Lyserg tentou dizer algo.

"Apesar de tudo, Yoh era meu irmão. Sem a Anna, não há motivos para eu continuar vivendo. Eu só peço a você que cuide do Hana por mim, Lyserg." E dito isso, Hao fechou os olhos. "É melhor você ir agora."

Não foi necessário dizer mais nada para que Lyserg saísse dali com a carta nas mãos. Hao apenas esboçou um sorrisinho enquanto esperava pela morte pacientemente.

_Eu sinto muito por tudo o que aconteceu, Anna. Eu tentarei me redimir de tudo o que aconteceu com você, quando nos vermos novamente. Me espere, Anna, e continue acreditando no amor por nós._

Não foi muito tempo depois que sua respiração começou a falhar. Aos poucos o coração foi parando de bater e a visão ficou turva. Cada sentido começou a ficar dormente, até que finalmente Hao deixou este mundo.

Ninguém nunca compreendeu, ao certo, o que aconteceu. Mas depois de alguns anos, Hana publicou um livro que o fez muito famoso. Um livro que contava a história de seus pais.

**Notas da autora:**

O final dessa fic ficou tão apressado. Eu não sabia o que colocar e, no fim, ficou assim mesmo. Eu queria agradecer à tia Cookie pela betagem mais uma vez o.o Dá biscoito pra ela

O tema dessa fic é um pouco diferente do que eu costumo publicar. Ela foi baseada na minha inspiração pela música **If you still believe** do jogo The Legend of Dragoon. Vale a pena baixar essa música e ler a letra porque é muito linda. Eu só não vou postar a lertra aqui porque me disseram que não pode. Eu inclusive já tinha postado e apaguei o.o

Eu fiquei com dó do que eu fiz com o Yoh, mas eu acho que a idéia da fic em si ficou bem legal xD

Espero que todos gostem e **deixem reviews** para mim '-'

Enfim...beijos e até a próxima fic ou a continuação de alguma que eu esteja fazendo, tipo a Light in Darkness xD

See ya!


End file.
